


Handle With Care

by Hermaline75



Series: Playing nice (or naughty) [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Glove Kink, Leather, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: Turns out Thor's not the only one with a kink or two.





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wrote something else a while back with gloves in it and apparently hit a nerve with some people. A good nerve, hopefully.

It's cold. Freezing in fact. The salt crunches beneath Loki's boots, protecting the pavement outside work from accidental falls. Having to call an ambulance to your BDSM club does tend to reflect badly on everyone involved, even if it is an unrelated incident.

Still, he likes it. Likes the excuse to wrap up warm, all bulky and cosy, likes the skinny bare trees along his drive home, likes falling into multiple blankets. Not when Thor's around because the man is an oven and happy to be Loki's personal hot water bottle under the duvet, but that's even better.

They'd settled into something pleasant. Comfortable. A relationship, really, which was quite a turn up for the books. It was almost a surprise for Loki to have someone who liked to meet up just to spend time together enjoying one another's company. Maybe he'd spent so long being people's dom that he'd almost forgotten how to be a boyfriend.

Which wasn't to say that Thor was not also very much into scenes. They just happened a little more infrequently now than they had before. They'd plan them in advance, casually. "I'd like to try this, how would you feel about that, is Tuesday good for you?"

And they had "normal" sex too. More often in fact since it didn't need anything other than desire, even if Thor's love of being praised did tend to come into it too. But that was OK; after all, Loki loved to praise him.

Still, the last thing he expected was to suddenly discover a new fetish of his own on an otherwise normal Thursday morning.

Thor stayed over on Wednesday night, even though Loki was working late, which meant the bed was already warm and full of a sleepy cuddle machine when he got in, and that they were well poised for heading out together fairly early the next day.

It happened just as they were leaving. Thor suddenly produced a pair of gloves from his pocket. Black. Leather. Tugging them onto his massive hands and flexing his fingers to loosen them up, and he didn't know why, but Loki's mouth had fallen open somewhere along the way.

"You OK?"

"Uh... Yeah. Yeah, fine."

Thor chuckled and moved in for a kiss, smearing Loki's chapstick but also _cupping his face with those gloved hands and they were so soft and supple and..._

Well, then...

Apparently that was something that had a direct line to Loki's libido.

It was confusing mainly, as they wandered round the festive market together, everything smelling of cinnamon and sugar. He worked with leather. He worked with people who had real leather kinks and wanted to be bound with leather ties and hit with leather crops and worked over by people dressed entirely in leather, but he'd never felt that rush of want for it before.

Maybe it was the combination of them with Thor. Maybe that was it. Because suddenly his mind was full of images of _nothing but the gloves_ and telling Thor exactly where to touch him with them and how and it would be everywhere and...

Fuck, he could imagine Thor fingering him with them, oh, no...

"Are you feeling OK? You're miles away."

"Never better," Loki said, his voice coming out croaky.

He could only watch in stunned amazement as Thor pulled off one of his gloves _with his teeth_ so he could lay his hand across Loki's forehead, checking his temperature.

His hand still smelled of it and it was all Loki could do not to swoon and grab his fingers to inhale more of that rich, earthy scent that was so delicious...

"You don't feel warm."

Loki tried to smile normally.

"Of course I don't. I'm fine, really. Just a little tired, but I'll catch up on a little sleep when you're at work this afternoon."

That seemed to placate him well enough and Loki firmly put any thoughts that weren't about trinkets or tea lights out of his mind.

For the moment.

***

It was difficult. Thor wore the gloves everywhere. Their scent clung to him just a little. And though Loki generally liked Thor's hands - why wouldn't he? They were excellent hands - his sudden interest in them wasn't exactly going unnoticed.

"You're like a cat today," Thor laughed as Loki nuzzled into his palm as they cuddled on the couch. "What's got into you?"

To his amazement, he was shy. Thor was the one who asked for things. That was their dynamic. Loki made... suggestions. And demands. And then it was up to Thor to decide if they appealed or not.

He definitely didn't ask for things for his own desires. Not like this anyway.

"Loki?"

He swallowed hard. Wasn't he forever telling subs that they had to ask for things? "Don't ask, don't get."

"How expensive were your gloves?" he asked, almost cringing.

"Oh, those old things? I can't even remember. I should really get new ones. Why? Do you like them?"

Oh, Thor, you have no idea...

"Yeah. Yeah, I... I like them. I really... really like them."

"Oh, well, they're nothing special, I'm sure we could get you a pair."

"No. I mean I _like_ them. I like how they smell and how they feel and how they look on you and... God, just everything about them and I know it's weird but..."

He'd grabbed Thor's hand now, breathing against it, laying kisses on it, nibbling just a little.

"My gloves... get you hot?" Thor asked.

"Mmm..."

Thor's chest rumbled beneath him as he laughed.

"Huh. Well, what are we going to do about that?"

This was more what Loki was used to. Thor handing over the reins. Still, it was odd to be the one tools were being used on.

If gloves even counted as tools.

"Bed?"

"Kiss first."

Loki was practically shaking with excitement as he watched Thor fetch the gloves from his pocket and slip them on, trembling when he came close and rubbed the thumb over his lips.

He couldn't resist kissing it, sucking it inside just a little. And how wonderful to hear Thor gasp, to know he was just as caught up suddenly.

"Clothes off," Loki murmured. "And on your back."

Thor couldn't handle buttons very well, but it was so worth it, the perfect contrast between the leather and his skin, the way they were too tight around his knuckles and loose at his wrists, a hint of the red lining material peeking out.

Loki wasn't really aware of getting undressed, but he needed to be touched everywhere, practically flinging himself at the bed and into Thor's arms, kissing blindly and arching into contact. The gloves were so soft against his skin, the usual gentle bite of Thor's nails swapped for firm rubbing that left him panting, only just finding the presence of mind to open the drawer and find the lubricant.

He whined when Thor made to take a glove off though.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to get the lube off them, babe. And I doubt you'd forgive me if I stopped to find out how to clean leather gloves right now."

Fair point perhaps, even though he'd really wanted that.

"I'll do it," Loki said breathlessly. "Just keep touching me."

He flopped onto his back, probably spilling slick everywhere as Thor loomed above him, stroking his face, his neck, his chest, making him squirm at the sensation of soft leather against his nipples.

"I've never seen you as needy as this," Thor breathed. "This must be what it's like for you all the time."

Loki was panting and rushing, his fingers slipping everywhere but somehow still stretching all the same, trying to get words out.

"Then you should... Ah, you should get on with it. Lie back, let me..."

"Hang on," Thor said, and then laughed. "I need another glove first. No glove, no love."

Oh, he was ridiculous sometimes...

Still, he was right and so Loki had to get a grip on himself and sort out the condom because obviously Thor was in no position to rip open a foil packet and then finally it was on and he could straddle Thor's waist and grab his wrist and lean back and...

"Hah... Mmm..."

He pressed Thor's hand to his face as he began to move, slow and sinuous, feeling as Thor moved beneath him, matching his motions with little thrusts.

And the touching... Oh, the touching, yes, yes...

"Is that what you want?" Thor asked, pinching one of his nipples and then running his fingers down his chest, so warm and soft.

"Yeah... Yeah, just like this. Feels so good."

"My cock or the gloves?"

"Both. Everything. Mm."

He leant forward, rubbing his face all over the leather, trying to let the smell of it burrow deep into him. He hoped it would never fade, that he'd always be able to catch a hint of it.

Of course, then he'd think of this and be turned on all the time, but maybe that was a sacrifice he was willing to make...

Thor interrupted his worship of the glove for kisses, running both hands up and down his back, grabbing at his hips to encourage him to go faster, harder.

And then he pulled a glove off with his teeth again, holding it there, raising his eyebrows.

"What?"

His eyes were shining, leaning up shaking his head so the leather fingers gently flapped against his face. Did he want him to take it?

Ducking down, capturing it between lips and teeth... The scent was more a taste now as his breath rushed over his tongue.

"You look so good like that," Thor breathed. "We should try gags some time."

Just the thought made Loki's hips buck hard. He loved Thor's voice, but leaving him wordless, only moans and the deep vibrations of his throat to focus on, ooh, that had potential...

One kink at a time, Loki.

He delicately let the glove fall onto Thor's chest, grinning down at him.

"But how am I supposed to tell you how good you are to me if my mouth is full?"

He had slowed again, barely moving, just enjoying the sensation of being full but he could feel Thor's mounting need, how it was warring with his playful nature. It was a battle he knew well, the desire to make things last against the rush for completion.

Perhaps he ought to have guessed which one would win out.

Thor lunged for him and rolled them, the discarded glove safely trapped between their bodies and then Thor was throwing his leg up over his shoulder and increasing the pace, watching rapt as Loki did all that he'd been wanting to, slipping that glove onto his own hand even though the fingers were a little short and the palm much too wide and touching himself _everywhere..._ Tweaking his nipples harder than Thor would, clawing at his neck with harmless fingertips, unable to hold back his shaky moans as Thor made his whole body move with every thrust and finally reaching down to feel soft leather around his cock.

The supple, yielding, almost slippery feel it of was incredible, velvet smooth, the touch of some ethereal creature and Thor was gasping and redoubling his efforts at the sight, trying to help him, so close, so close...

It seemed to hit him in waves, the first little burst of relief and then building somehow, his head thrown back and almost surprised cries rushing from his throat, feeling like every muscle of his body had tensed and loosened all at once.

And then over, his chest full of warmth, his mind blissfully blank for a few seconds, other than the thought that that had been _good..._

He didn't even notice Thor coming, just the sudden weight of him flopping forwards, instantly relieved by rolling onto his back, panting heavily.

Yeah, that glove was probably going to need specialist cleaning.

Thor didn't seem to mind though, beginning to get his breath back and shuffling onto his side for kisses, giggling just a little.

"What?" Loki asked, unable to keep from smiling.

"Oh, you know... Just thinking. If gloves drove you this wild, imagine what would happen if I got myself a pair of leather trousers..."

"Thor, no, you'd need a barrel of talc to get in an out of them and I doubt even you could make the doused-in-flour look seem hot."

"Ah... A challenge."

He wasn't serious. Probably.

But Loki was suddenly.

"You're much too good to me, you know that?" he said.

Thor smiled that sleepy, pleasantly exerted smile of his, not ready to get cleaned up yet.

"There's no such thing as too good."


End file.
